Stepping Boundaries
by Namoi and Kakabrat
Summary: A New transfer student has come to Hogwarts. Will this student be able to help the Order? Will the student be able to help them in the search of the Horcruxes? Read andfind out.
1. Intro

Stepping Boundaries

By: Namoi and Kakkabrat

Introduction

Disclaimers: Dun own it.

A cold stone shack stood up on a dark black hill in the town of Linden, it was rumored haunted and dangerous it looked abandon but little did the frightened people of Linden know it was quiet inhabited. There was a faint glow of a flickering candle in the far shattered window, also though the darkens hushed whispers could be heard from the window in which the light came forth.

There inside sat a young girl she looked of 16 or 17 years of age. Her face seemed quiet pale like it had never seen the sunshine and her green eyes seemed lifeless from captivity in the shack that she had to call home. Her black hair looked matted from days of neglect, she seemed not to care of how she looked. On the other side of the room sat a man in a black cloak, a long nose is all that was visible on it's face.

"I have come to give you this letter and the key to your vault in Gringotts," The figure that sounded quiet manly said in a hushed tone and he sat a rusty key and a water stained envelope on the rickety coffee table in front of him. The girl nodded slowly, she had lost her voice from under use all summer and she couldn't seem to make words in her condition.

"Your father has approved that letter on the table and escort will be here in town square to take you down to London," The manly figure stated dully as he stood and bowed to the young girl. She nodded yet again, not being able to use her voice. With a pop the figure was gone and she sighed, she was alone yet again.

She stood and the dust from the chair went airborne as she made her way to the table and sat down by the coffee table a began to read the water stained letter, it seemed strange to get a letter from someone other than her father. She read the letter over and over again not really sure if she had read the letter correctly. This just seemed too good to be true, she was transferring to another school, the best wizarding school in all of England, Hogwarts.

She was finally getting out of this pit of hell that her father placed her in, she was leaving the darkness and finally stepping into the light.

Review and tell me if I should continue on with the story.

- Namoi and Kakkabrat


	2. Chapter 2

**_Stepping Boundaries_**

By: Namoi and Kakabrat

Chapter 1

* * *

It was the first day of the school year at Hogwarts and the train was bustling with new students and old students talking of their summer and their wonderful vacations to all the erotic places and their strange experiences with defective charms that were supposed to keep you from harm. There was never a dull moment in the Hogwarts express except one compartment, with a single girl inside.

Sara Morhirl, the first transfer student ever to the school. She had already put on her robes and sat quietly looking out the frosted window of the train, it was cold and the night had hit them like a rolling blackness of endless rain that poured against the thick glass window, Sara could hear the pitter patter of the rain and the awful mixture of the other children, she wished she had something to talk about as the others did, she wished that she had gone to all of those exotic places.

No, she was her fathers daughter and was to stay away from the world and learn the ways of magic and learn everything that was thrown at her. She was alone in the world, only knowing her father in letters that always seemed like they were dragged though the pits of hell. She seemed more upbeat now that the world was opening up for her to see, she was going to the great wizarding school and she was more than excited.

The train seemed to never stop and lots of different people would poke their head in to see who was inside the quiet compartment only to leave out of uninterest because she wore her hood up to hide her rather pale face. Sara wondered what the school would be like her messenger would always speak highly of the school like it was the most wonderful place. What of she didn't fit into a place like this?

That was when a woman poked her head inside. She was a bigger woman and she seemed to be the like she was in great hurry.

" Is there anything you would like from the food cart dear?" She asked politely to Sara who looked up slowly, and she stood and pulled her pouch and walked up to the cart.

"Is this enough," Sara asked as she held up a muffin and silver piece. The woman smiled softly to her.

"It's plenty dear," The woman said even though it wasn't nearly enough to pay for it and took the silver piece and left the compartment. Sara sighed she hated when people felt sorry for her, it made her feel cheap and poor. She just wanted to get to this school and find out what it was all about.

It seemed like hours until the train ever showed any sign of slowing down, the rain seemed to calm as she rose, the train was slowing and she would like to get out first so not to be crowded by lots of others whom had never seen her before but little did she know she was about to be showed to the whole school at the sorting ceremony and as the first transfer student she was to be ogled at to no end.

When she finally reached the entrance of the school after the unconfortable ride in the horseless carriages with three other boys that were talking about something that she found rather dumb so paid no attention to them at all and hurried out to the great oak doors and into the nice warm castle. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, it was so wonderful compared to the dark pit of hell she lived in, it was wonderful.

When she walked into the Hall that all of the students were entering she was all of a sudden yanked from the crowed and can face to face with a rather ugly man, that seemed to be as tall as a great red wood tree. He seemed dull, his eyes seemed to hold no life, like he had gone though great peril in his life time.

" Yeh is supposed ta follow me..." The tall man said as he lead her to the front of the big dinning room. This made her feel strange, they knew her face already?

" Um... what are we..." She tried to speak.

"You are ta 'irst one ta transfer, you gotsta get an intro ya know..." The tall man interrupted her as he showed her a seat beside the teachers door in the giant hall. The students had all entered and they all seemed to look at her at the corner of their eyes. This made Sara more nervous than ever. She was never used to being around so many people it made her feel strange inside.

A older woman sat at the center of the table, she must be the head Mistress now that Dumbldor had been assassinated by Severus Snape, the defense against the dark arts teacher. The teachers at the head table seemed worn and tired like they had been though a lot as the giant man had looked. When the older woman stepped up to the podium the whole hall went quiet.

" As you all may know, I am Head Mistress McGonagall, and I have passed my post as Assistant Head Mistress to Professor GrubbyPlank. Now, as a first in Hogwarts history, we have accepted a home schooled transfer student for admission our establishment. Her name is Sara Morhirl from Linden, England, give her a warm welcome," The woman whom called herself Head Mistress said as she looked at the students for an applause. The great hall bursted into applause for their first transfer student though they weren't that impressed to have a student be introduced.

" Now for our transfer student to be sorted into her own house," The Sorting Hat was brought forward at the giant man lead her to the three legged stool infront of the hall. Sara's legs seemed to shake as she was brought forward, she hated to be infront of people, and she most of all hated when she was stared at with all of the eyes in the room. The odd hat eyed her as well like it was staring her down as it was placed on her head.

_'Hmmm... Interesting... it seems you have a great talent for learning, maybe Ravenclaw... hm... but there is a strong will of courage within you... But what is this? you lock away part of your mind to me young one... a characteristic of a Slytherin... ah.. but what is stronger, where will you do well? Where will you succeed in helping your house...'_

The hat went silent for some time, she had to stay strong, why would a hat frighten her? she wouldn't let that happen. It seemed like forever that the hat stayed silent, could it not choose what house to put her in? Did it see how she locked away her memories? All of these thoughts were arising as she sat there waiting for the hat to tell her what house she was to be in

"Gryffindor," The hat shouted and Sara sighed in relief now that she had been sorted, but what was so hard? This had her confused, the Gryffindor table bust out with applause as she slowly rose to join her new house mates and the rest of the others eyed her once more like she was scum for not being in their house. Sara hated the attention.

Well it was official she was in the Gryffindor house. Courage the hat said, courage was needed to be in the house she was put in. Did she have courage she wondered, she didn't think so, the hat must have thought so. The rest of the sorting seemed a blur to her as she was quiet uninterested in were the others were put. The others around her seemed to stare, maybe it was her paleness that they thought was weird, this she didn't know but it seemed greatly annoying to her that the lanky messy black haired boy kept looking at her.

That boy was in the newspaper all the time now, that boy was Harry Potter and the other two who were talking to him in hushed voices must have been Ron and Hermione the others mentioned in the paper along with his name. Why was he looking at her? His gaze seemed to burn into her but his attention was turned to the woman at the front, the Head Mistress was starting to speak.

A/N: Okay the first chapter is up, you guys tell me if you want it continued.


End file.
